My Brother is Named After Me
by BeatGrimsley
Summary: Moxxi has several children, and one of them we hear of in Borderlands is a sister of Scooter who shares the same name as him. This one shot follows her, and shows how she contributed to the Crimson Raiders.


**Authors note: In Borderlands 1 we hear that Scooter was named after his sister. This is another one shot, this time following the female Scooter.**

Blake sat behind his desk in Tartarus station, his chin rested on his hands. He looked over the woman standing before him. She wore a short dress that stopped just above her knees, and revealed quite a bit of cleavage. A heart tattoo was visible on her breast.

"Ms. Scooter, I'm not quite sure what you can contribute to the Hyperion Cooperation." he sighed. "We don't require a woman who looks like she sells herself."

"I'm well aware of that. But think about this. People pay to see a show. My mother runs a colosseum here on Pandora and makes a fortune. I'm not saying do that, but use me as a spokesperson for public events. Things like tournaments that people pay to enter and then lose and can't sue for their money back." replied the woman calmly.

Blake raised his eye brows in surprise. This was the first time he had heard her speak. She spoke in a refined manner, and didn't have any sign of the accent most of the locals of Pandora possesed. "You raise a fine point, but Hyperion has no need to generate any such events. Our weapons sell well,"

"And your stewardbots just staged a revolution. It was pretty serious here, but will people offworld ask when they have thier Claptrap units recalled?" interreupted Scooter.

"We are taking care of it." Blake stated as he adjusted his tie. "Regardless, I believe I can find a job for you. Just not doing what you suggest. When Hyperion finds itself having to do such an event we will place you in charge if you still are employed by our company."

"Very well. What do you have planned for me? Secretary? Customer Service?"

"Cooperate Negotiation. There are times where we need to make deals with other companies, one we are trying to strike now is with Atlas to relinquish the rights to T-Bone Junction. Conisder a test to see if you can work for us." Blake explained. "Talk to the woman at the front desk and she will see to getting you a uniform."

"Yes sir." nodded Scooter.

* * *

"Sis, I don't understand why you want to work for some big wig cooperation." sighed Ellie. "I mean if you want to get away from Scooter than I understand. Now that he's left me in charge of this garage so he could get back to New Haven I don't have anyone but you to really talk to."

"I know, but I want to do so much more. You and Scooter are both great with cars. I just can't handle the work. I like people more than machines."

"Relax Scoot, I support you. Someone in this family should be supportive." Ellie snorted.

"Mom getting on you about your weight again?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why she can't be happy with us wanting to be ourselves." Ellie grunted as she sat down. The two sisters sat at the counter of the garage in T-Bone Junction. "But she likes you more since you watch your figure and wear makeup."

"Not as much as she does though. I don't look like a clown." laughed Scooter. "Honestly I think Mom might be jealous that your rack is bigger."

Ellie giggled at that and smacked her sister. "You might be right. I gotta say you make that Hyperion uniform look good."

"You think so?" Scooter sighed looking at her outfit. A black skirt, with a white blouse under a yellow Hyperion blazer. It was simple compared to the outift their mother wore,

"It's fine Scoot, you always could pull off any outfit." Ellie reassured. "So how is your dealings with the guys in charge of this place?"

"Oh, I'm doing pretty well. They like me, and are willing to sell. Right now I'm waiting on a call from Mr. Blake to see what price he wants me to stop at."

"Huh, look at you Sis. A business woman coming from a clan of rednecks." Ellie laughed. "You do a good job of hiding the accent too, just like Moxxi."

"Yeah, I would drop it too, but it takes so long to remember how to get back into this speech pattern." Scoot sighed. "Honestly I think talking like this is the only reason that I got the job."

"Well whatever works right?" Ellie shrugged.

"Ms. Scooter, you wanted me?" stated Blake's voice over Scooter's ECHO.

"Yes sir, I wanted to know the price you wanted me to avoid going over. I have the representatives of T-Bone Junction ready to sell, along with all territory surrounding this area under their control. They just need our offer." Scooter explained, trying to contain her excitement.

Silence came from the ECHO until Mr. Blake replied, "I will leave the choice with you." and with that he hung up.

Scooter sighed and shook her head. "What should I make the offer?"

"Offer 'em a buck and see how that works." Ellie suggested.

"I don't think that will work." Scooter laughed.

"Worth a shot. This place is a shithole." Ellie sighed.

"I love you Ellie." Scoot laughed hugging her sister. "Never change, especially if it pisses off mom."

"You know I will." Ellie promised embracing her younger sister.

* * *

"So Miss Scooter, how much must I make a check out for? Or should I say how much do you expect me to write a check for?" Blake asked as he stared down his new employee.

"Well right now, I own T-Bone Junction. The representatives were so eager to be rid of the burden that they sold it to me, and I paid cash. Two hundred dollars. That is what they sold for. Now the real question is how much will you pay for it?" Scooter laughed brandishing the deed.

Blake was stunned. He took a moment to recollect himself, and smiled. "You are quite effective. I will reimburse you plus add four hundred dollars. I look forward to working with you." Blake laughed offering his hand.

"The feeling is mutual sir." Scooter nodded accepting his hand.

* * *

_Five years later_

"I regret to inform you Miss Scooter that due to our new President's policies, you are going to be stationed back on Pandora. You will be operating Tartarus Station and T-Bone Junction." Blake sighed. "I will be standing at Mr. Jack's side being his personal assistant although that is not the job of Vice President."

"Very well sir." nodded Scooter. "I will maintain the balance that we have here."

"Tartarus station will become a storage area for drop barges. I suggest keeping it secure." Blake added.

"Yes sir."

"And it would be frowned upon if any sections of rebellion had safe haven in territories under your control. With that I will bid you a good day." Blake concluded. "You may go."

Scooter walked out of Blake's office, a smile crossing her lips. After five years doing negotiation deals she was finally going home. She was well aware of the Crimson Raiders opposing Hyperion, she was also smart enough to pick up her employers hint. She would put up an act, and do what she had wanted to do, perform for Pandora.

When supplies were cut off to T-Bone Junction, she shipped all the citizens to Tartarus and had her soldiers restationed there, saying that the moonbase Helios was denying to send supplies, weakening Hyperion troops.

When Brick the Slab King came to steal a drop barge, Scooter made sure that all those loyal to Pandora were armed and ready to be rallied to fight the few troops who would oppose the former Vault Hunter who had saved the station from the Claptrap uprising.

Scooter played her part in freeing her home, despite being employed by Hyperion.

* * *

Blake sat back in his office, wearing an evil smirk. He knew Scooter would not betray her home planet. That's why he suggested her. He knew she was loyal to him and not Jack. She had helped bring about Jack's downfall. It was thanks to her that he was now president of Hyperion.

Of course, when Professor Nakayama began talking about cloning Jack, Blake had to take action. He transmitted a program update to a satellite and sent it to Claptrap making him want to take a vacation and board the Terminus, causing it to crash in Aegrus. Blake considered reactivating for the robot, but decided against it. The robot had served its purpose as a fighter. It now had the task of being a grievance to the citizens of Sanctary. He didn't regret pulling all willing employees off of Pandora and send them home. He didn't care about colonizing the borderlands or bringing order to the chaos. He wanted to lead an industry, and thats what he would do.

"Let the Crimson Raiders have Opportunity." Blake thought. "Helios is not my concern, those who are there can decide whether to leave or not."


End file.
